Felt Good On My Lips
by Amiable Loner
Summary: Based on the song by Tim McGraw. Face goes out for a good time.


Okay this kind of popped into my head because I love the song and can't get it out of my head. Anyway, here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team and the song is Felt Good On My Lips by Tim McGraw

Face glanced around the club as music pounded and people danced and laughed around him. The team had just finished a case and now he intended to enjoy himself before they left for L.A. tomorrow. As he glanced around the room again until his eyes met a pair of dark ones. He couldn't help but be struck by the intensity of those dark eyes. Then his eyes took in the rest of her and he was not disappointed. Her beautiful face was framed by long ebony hair. Her body was perfectly proportioned and her legs! Man, did she have great legs!

He felt more than saw her eyes rove over him in turn. The coy smile she gave him told him she liked what she saw. Face sent her one of his most charming smiles which in turn made her smile broaden as she twirled her hair slowly. She knew what she was doing and he liked it. He was out looking for a good time and so was she. How perfect.

She casually strolled over to his side of the bar giving him a good look while simultaneously making every eye fix on her. Oh yeah, she knew what she had and it was driving him crazy. Contrary to popular belief he didn't go after a girl just because she was pretty, he liked a challenge. He liked playing the game. Apparently, she did too.

She fluidly slid into the seat across from him delicately bringing her glass to her luscious lips. Sitting sideways in the chair she gazed at him from under her dark lashes. "I haven't seen you around before handsome," she purred.

"I'm just passing through and this looked like a good place for some fun," Face replied smoothly. She smiled again and turned to face him.

"We don't usually get such good-looking drifters here," she paused for a moment as she studied him. "There's something different about you, it's wild and untamed. I like it."

"I don't usually meet such beautiful and perceptive ladies when I drop in somewhere," Face replied. "Of course, I don't stay very long anywhere."

"You're not boring at any rate," she giggled. Face liked her giggle. "Most of the handsome guys around here are boring."

"I can assure you I am far from boring."

"Good, I would hate to spend my evening with a boring man." She held out a long, delicate hand with perfectly manicured nails. "Marisol." Face took her hand. She must have read something in his face because she laughed. "It's a hand-me-down name from some part of the family that came over from Spain."

_Said her name was a hand me down name  
From the side of a family that long ago came  
Over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain  
_

"Templeton," Face answered thinking that "Marisol" sounded just a little strange. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marisol." Strange or not he liked the way the name rolled off his tongue and lips.

_Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess.  
But I have to admit, it felt good on my lips._

"The pleasure's all mine Templeton," Marisol answered sweetly. Then a light flared in her eyes as she rose and said, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"You know I won't," Face teased. He watched her rise and make her way to the live DJ in the far corner of the dance floor. He admired the way her scarlet dress clung to her curves as she walked. He watched her say something and then tip the DJ. Soon she was hurrying back to him. She grabbed his sleeve and gently tugged on his arm.

"He's going to play my song. Let's dance." Face eagerly followed her out onto the floor. It was a Spanish number, Face didn't understand a word of it but it had a good beat and was easy to dance to. He relished the feel of the woman in his arms as they danced. Soon he was singing along with her. Strangely, it felt good on his lips.

She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song  
A Spanish little number that was a rockin' on strong  
She grabbed me by the sleeve and said, "Let's go and get it on"  
By the second chorus I was singing right along with it  
I don't know what it meant but it felt good on my lips.

Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy  
You can go crazy too  
Oh oh oh I... I wanna go crazy  
I wanna go crazy with you

They danced through that song and several more. Face felt his usual inhibitions melt away. He briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to "go crazy". If it was, he liked it. He felt the urge to do so and wanted to make Marisol do so as well. He held her close, breathing in her amazing scent. He didn't know what kind of perfume it was and neither did he care. He loved everything about her, such a combination of sweet innocence and confidence. 

Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is  
Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips

Afterseveral dances they were both somewhat breathless and thirsty. Face felt so very alive right now; he could tell Marisol felt the same way. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It was too bad he couldn't stay longer. He was about to order when she laid a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Let me order, I think you'll like this." He smiled and let her have her way. He didn't care, he was enjoying the way she made him feel, she could do anything she wanted. He simply relished the sweetness of the night.

Marisol ordered and soon two drinks were before them. She eagerly picked up her glass and snuggled closer to his side in the booth they had claimed. Dubiously he eyed the purplely-pink drink topped with a yellow umbrella. "Try it," she encouraged. "It's got a shot of a little bit of everything. It's good." And so saying she took a sip and watched him expectantly. Face picked up the glass and brought it to his lips. The color of the drink and the stupid little umbrella looked a little mellow for someone like him but he gave in. To his surprise, it felt good on his lips.

Marisol grinned knowingly at him as she took another sip. Face grinned back as he wrapped an arm around her. 

She ordered us a drink  
It was a purple kind of pink  
She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything  
Mellow yellow umbrella for a fella like me  
It was just a bit mellow for me to be seen with  
But I took a sip  
Yeah it felt good on my lips

Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy  
You can go crazy too  
Oh oh oh I... I wanna go crazy  
I wanna go crazy with you

Oh, did it ever feel good on his lips. He loved the sweetness of this woman; he loved the crazy euphoria he got from her. It was more intoxicating than the drink.

Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is  
Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips

They danced well into the night. Slow songs, fast songs, anything that they liked they danced to. Face didn't really care what he looked like tonight, he was enjoying himself immensely. At some point they stopped dancing and ensconced themselves in a small corner booth where they sipped on drinks and talked. After a while they didn't say a word, they just let their eyes and bodies do the speaking for them. Face briefly heard the bartender yell last call. He didn't care.

Marisol leaned in close and all he could smell was the cherry lip gloss that adorned her lips. The lights had come on but he was so caught up in Marisol he didn't notice. She leaned into his body, a small part of his mind marveled at how their bodies melded together. When their lips touched it was one of the sweetest things that had ever graced his lips. It was a long, sweet, and oh so amazing kiss. He didn't want it to end, it felt that good. But it did and as she pulled away she whispered, "Goodbye."

"That was the best goodbye kiss I ever had," he murmured in her ear. She smiled and slowly moved away. Faces sat there for a little while longer before he too went on his way. When he reached his car he smiled as he thought of how that kiss felt good on his lips. 

When the lights came on and they hollered last call  
I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss  
In a little corner booth, eye to eye no talk  
She leaned in close and gave me one long  
And with one goodnight goodbye kiss  
And It felt good on my lips

Whoa how sweet it is  
Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips

When he returned to the motel where the rest of the team was sleeping he wasn't at all surprised to find Hannibal waiting for him. The colonel grinned as Face walked in. "Have a good time lieutenant?" Face smiled as he thought of Marisol.

"Yeah," he answered. "And you're not going to hear about it either." He didn't need Hannibal ruining the sweetness of his night and how good everything felt on his lips.

_Whoa how sweet it is  
Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips_


End file.
